Gallows Pole
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: Marigold Perthshire is reaped for the Hunger Games, and like her parents is placed in a death sentence
1. Chapter 1

I had to rewrite this, because my little brother "broke" my (I mean his) computer, I'm using my other brother's old netbook, thank god for nice people. I decided that I would quit my COTR aftermath for now and just go straight here. For safety.

…...

I stood patiently in the group of girls, waiting for Missy, the escort to call the name for the next female tribute for the Hunger Games. She takes a slip and holds it in her hands, and waits for everyone to calm down. "Marigold Perthshire!" I shiver, that's my name. I walk up to the stage, my life flashing in front of my eyes. "How do you feel about being a tribute this year?" Missy asks me. I say nothing, I obviously didn't give a crap. "Alright then." She walks towards the boys bowl and draws a name. "Obsidian Darkbloom! The boy heads up to the stage, however he actually felt confident in himself.

Missy asked him the same question, and just like me he didn't care. We were both led into the justice building and we literally thrown into separate rooms. I sat in the room for a while, and then my family came inside "You have three minutes." And the door shut. "Take this." My little brother handed me his necklace, it had a feather symbol on it. "You have to win, remember what we told you." My mother was in tears, but my father wasn't, he never cried. "I don't cry for dead girls." He said, I gave him a look, I didn't have the best relationship with my father, I blame the Hunger Games for that. "Time's up!" And my family walked away, silently. Another man took their place, he had a box of cookies, for some odd reason. "Hello Marigold, I am Garder Darkbloom, Obsidian's father.""Nice to meet you, sir." I hold out my hand and he shakes it. "Why did you bring the cookies?" "These are for my son." "You could have gave them to him yourself.""No. I don't want to, I came here to tell you something.""What?"" This year I want to get two victors out, like your parents.""Alright, go ahead and do that, you'll probably end up like the man that saved my parents. Dead.""I'll try, you and my son have to get out. Both of you." He walked out of the room, we weren't even talking for a full three minutes.

A peacekeeper was waiting by the door with Obsidian and we were escorted to the train, we had to take pictures, and we both showed no emotion. We went straight to the TV room and watched over the reapings, we looked for potential allies. After that we ate dinner, food from a ancient nation called China. "I heard your parents won the first games." Obsidian said, poking at his food."Yes they did, my father's certain that I'm going to die." "No, you're not, remember what my father told you."

Of course I remembered, and I left the dining room and went to my bed. I thought of my life, and my death.


	2. Chapter 2

This is in Obsidian's POV. 3 I hope you enjoyed it so far, lovelies.

…...

I lie in bed, thinking about the games, about me, and Marigold. I dream of her death, she was killed by a career, and her death was more tragic than mine, for some reason. I vowed to protect her, I didn't care about myself anymore. I sighed as I looked at the ceiling, I was going to have to wake up, it was 10:00am, it was late. I walked out of my room, and find Marigold roaming the halls. "Marigold!" I shout her name, she turned around and saw me."Good morning, Obsidian." She replies. "I thought I was the last one up, but Missy isn't awake yet, so don't worry about it." "That's good." We walked together to the dining car, to find piles of food waiting for us. We sit down and wait for Missy, since she wasn't awake yet. Missy finally came in, and we ate. I kept looking over at Marigold, and Missy gave me a death glare each time, but I didn't care, honestly. I went to the record player and decided to play some music, and I picked a record, a beautiful song played. "Run and tell all of the angels, this could take all night ,think I need a devil to help me get things right ,hook me up a new revolution 'cause this one is a lie,we sat around laughing and watched the last one die. Yeah, I'm looking to the sky to save me, looking for a sign of life ,looking for something to help me burn out bright ,I'm looking for a complication ,looking 'cause I'm tired of lying ,make my way back home when I learn to fly high" "Would you like to dance?" I ask Marigold, and Missy starts clapping her hands like there's no tomorrow. "Of course." She blushes and walks towards me, she puts her hands in mine and starts to twirl. "I think I'm dying nursing patience it can wait one night. I'd give it all away if you give me one last try. We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life. Run and tell the angels that everything is alright" She gets closer to me, for some reason."I'm looking to the sky to save me, looking for a sign of life,looking for something to help me burn out bright I'm looking for a complication, looking 'cause I'm tired of trying. Make my way back home when I learn to fly high. Make my way back home when I learn to…Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone. Try to make this life my own. Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone. Try to make this life my own." We dance more as the lyrics repeat themselves, Missy was still clapping like a idiot, like she always does. I decide it was my chance to tell her the truth, I loved her. I leaned in and kissed her, and she took it pretty well, this was almost like her parents in the games, they listened to records, when they confessed. Missy was screaming in the background, and our mentor Septimus was standing next to her. "I see some lovebirds here, don't I?" Septimus was in his early twenties, having won the second Hunger Games at the age of thirteen, with the help of Marigold's parents, who won the games just before he did. "I guess you do." Marigold walks up to her mentor, who to her was like her uncle, since he visited her parents all the time. "What advice do you have for us?" "Be nice to everyone in the Capitol, the stylists, the trainers, and Venia. Be nice to them all, it'll come in handy. Also have a small sized alliance, I see you have your eyes on Spikelet, the girl from 12, I think that's very smart, she seems like a good ally. And like Isabel and Indigo, be wise with your weapons, and the cornucopia. One of you should grab both weapons, and one should stay behind and run, arrange for a place to meet. Isabel was very good with a blowgun, I think you, Marigold, you might have her skills as well. I know about your father Obsidian, I have faith in both of you." The train stopped, we were in the Capitol, Marigold started waving. "Why are you waving?" "Mother told me that be nice to them, so did Septimus, just wave." I waved with her, soon these people would bet on our lives, something they shouldn't do. Marigold and I walked hand in hand out of the train, and headed to the car. We had a week to live our lives, until the games, those brutal games.


	3. Chapter 3

Half of this is in Marigold's POV and half is in Obsidian's, my friend and I had a argument planning this part, I hate it when we disagree. Anyway, here it is.

…...

We ended up at the biggest tower in the city, th tower made just for the games. We could see all the tributes outside, except for Spikelet, she was already inside, by herself. We head into the building with the other tributes and we go separate ways, we had to meet our stylists, we were going on the chariot ride. I head into a room by myself, I didn't want to be alone, but why would the Capitol give a damn about a fourteen year old Victor's daughter? Three women approached me, one had green skin and brown hair she was supposed to resemble a tree, I think. Another was completely normal, she looked like my mother, Isabel. The final stylist had light pink skin and had flower tattoos all over her arms.

"Hello Marigold! I'm Pine!" The green stylist said, I guessed her name easily. "I'm Avalon!" The pink one shouted. "I'm Izzy!" The normal one chimed in, she must have been inspired by my mother, she looked my age. "You look like my mother." I tell her, she doesn't reply, but blushes. "C'mon! We have a lot of work to do!" Pine claps her hands and leads us to a room with lots of styling equipment. "Sit on the table, take off your dress." "But I don't have anything on under it!" I shout, I was very self conscious about those things. I reluctantly take off my dress, exposing myself to the stylists. They start fixing my hair and soaking me in lotions, I sit there and say nothing, as they gossip about their uneventful, easy lives in the Capitol."Marigold, a little bird told me you kissed Obsidian, is that true?" Pine asks. I started blushing, and I didn't answer. "Well did you?" "Yes I did, now you won't tell anyone will you?" "No! Of course not!" Izzy put her fingers over her lips. "I'm glad I can trust you." I reply.

They handed me a robe, and I put it on, they were finally done. "Warwick will be bringing your dress soon." Pine tells me, she seemed like the leader of the group, well to me she did. They lead me to another room, there was a tall mirror on one of the walls. A man with tan skin, and bright red hair came in. "You must be Marigold, I'm Warwick." He offers his hand, and I shake it. He held a a large white bag, _that must be my dress._"Take off your robe." I exposed myself to Warwick, despite the fact that I didn't want too. He helped me get into my dress and heels, my eyes were shut, I couldn't see my outfit just yet. "Open your eyes." I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore a strapless blue dress with a model train set attached to it, I found it quite hard to move in my dress, since there was a model train track literally stuck to me, plus the trains were moving. I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me, but she was, at least Warwick said so. "Thank you."

…...

I sit outside with the other tributes and wait for Marigold, I finally see her after what seems like days. She looked beautiful, her dress was blue, like my tuxedo, the color was supposed to match her father's eyes, apparently. We walk around for a while and wait for some of the other tributes, and when everybody arrives we get shoved into a golden chariot. We watched the other chariots move ahead us, and Marigold starts to wave. She was a natural, the citizens loved her, and under her instruction from earlier I waved too. We held hands while we waved, we looked like a couple, a couple of rebels. The chariots finally stopped in front of President Bullen's mansion. "I'm very proud of this year's tributes, _especially _District 6. Remember there can be only be one winner, happy Hunger Games!" The president went back inside his mansion. "That's just bullcrap!" I shout, I hated that he just dissed Marigold's parents in front of the whole nation, he kind of made sure to say that right in front of Marigold, he must have wanted to anger her. "He just dissed my parents, I think that's very disappointing." "Yeah, I'm sure it is." The chariots move back to the beginning of the trail and they stop,we get out of our chariot and Missy greets us. "You did absolutely wonderful!" She claps her hands, she walks us back to the tower, and takes us to floor 6. "It's been a long day, you guys can go to bed." She walks to the TV and watches a Capitol TV show, I head off to my room, and put on some pajamas, then I fall on the bed, I fall asleep and dream of the chariot ride over and over, and how President Bullens decided to be a total jerkwad. I really had a hatred for the president before, but I hated him even more after that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Bullens was a total jerk in the last chapter, he must know something is up...

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Anyway, this is in Marigold's POV :) I'm finally using Marigold's POV :D

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Missy lingering over me, with a uniform in hand. "What's that?" "Why, your training center uniform of course!" "Oh great." I got out of bed and shooed Missy away, I really loved her, she helped raise me, but does she really have to be so happy about everything? I put on my uniform and tied my hair back, I made sure that I would look somewhat appealing, I wanted to win, I needed to look like a winner. Missy later escorted Obsidian and I to the training center elevators and in a minute we were there, with the other tributes. The careers were already in their little group, districts 5 and 7 were grouped as well, Spikelet and the District 3 girl were together also, leaving us and the rest of the tributes on our own. "Wanna be training partners?" I ask Obsidian, knowing he'd say yes anyway. "Sure. What should we do first?" "Spears, definitely." We walk to the spear station, the instructor Lawrence taught us the basics of throwing and using spears. He set up a target for us. "Ladies first!" I grabbed the most simple looking spear and aimed at my target _the bullseye._ I finally threw my spear and it ended up really close to the bullseye, on the left, I was aiming towards the right. _Darn!_ I took my spear out of the target and Obsidian took his turn, his spear ended up right on the bullseye. "Good job!" He took his spear and shot at the target again, another bullseye, and another after that. "Hey!" I could hear Spikelet's voice boom across the room. "What?" "You two seem pretty good, I was wondering if you wanted to be my allies, along with Rebekkah, of course." "Yes, we'd love to!" "I'm glad." Spikelet walks away with Rebekkah and they go to the tree-climbing center. We were now a alliance, Spikelet, Rebekkah, Obsidian, and me. We seemed like we'd make a good team, _I hope Spikelet doesn't add anyone else to our team, I think four is enough! _"Where do you want to go next?" "Let's try out the blowguns." "Marigold! Are you nuts? Nobody uses those!" "That's the whole point!" "How can you be so sure?" "Just trust me." We head to the blowgun station, nobody was there to instruct us. "Nobody's here!" "I know, I actually already know how to use a blowgun anyway, my mother has a good talent with them, it rubbed off on me, I guess." "So you're my instructor?""Exactly." I showed him the basic use of the blowgun, he didn't seem to interested, but he was watching me anyway. "Here, try this!" I throw him a simple blowgun, a medium sized one. "You sure this is even sanitary?" "Nobody's used these! They're brand spanking new!" I watched as he used the gun, he never hit the bullseye on my target, not once. "Let me show you how it's done!" I took a much more complicated blowgun and used it, hitting the target every time, being exactly precise with my aim. "Wow, you really have some talent, Marigold!" "Thank you!" We headed to the tree-climbing station, where Spikelet and Rebekkah were earlier. At first I struggled to climb the tree, since it had no branches, but then a got the hang of it, I had a feeling I would need this skill in the arena. I watched Obsidian climb the tree, he was a natural at climbing that tree, he had the hang of it long before I did. I heard a bell ring and the other tributes headed to the elevators, so we followed them. We later got to the apartment and met Missy and Septimus at the dinner table. "So? What did you lovebirds learn today?" Septimus asked. "We learned how to use spears and blowguns. We also learned how to climb trees." Obsidian replied"I noticed the tree had no branches." "Yeah it did, I found that quite strange." After that Missy attempted to try and keep up a conversation, but she failed every time. We all ate in silence, not disturbing on another, then we went to bed. Normally my dreams would consist of rainbows and lollipops, but not that night. I dreamt of the games, I saw everyone die in different ways. Rebekkah died when a bullet hit her head, the careers got blown up by the landmines, Spikelet drowned in a lake. It was all too horrifying, I screamed loudly probably waking up everyone, nobody came to my aid as I had hoped. I sighed and went back to sleep and to the nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

This is in Marigold's POV again. Enjoy!

And yes, Spikelet is related to Haymitch.

….. …... …... …... …... …... …... ….. …. …... …... …... …... …... .

The next two days were the same, we were training. We got to every single station, somehow, we were totally prepared for the games. Now it was time to train in front of the gamemakers, I was nervous. I watched as the District 1 girl walked into the training room. "Marigold, you scared?" Obsidian asked, sitting next to me. "Of course! This could be the difference between life and death! My mother told me all about it." "I heard she stayed in the room when your father had his session, is that true?" "Yes, I'm doing the same, I need to wish you luck." "I'm glad, you're a good friend Marigold." _We're just friends, darn! I better get used to it!_ "Marigold Perthshire!" I ran into the room, there was a variety of blowguns laid out for me to use, I took one of the bigger more advanced ones. I held the gun in my hand and look at the targets the game makers set up, there were some moving ones and some still ones. I aimed and shot all the moving targets one by one, then I got the still ones, each one had a dart right on the bullseye, _perfect!_ The gamemakers clapped their hands. "Good job Miss Perthshire! You're just like your mother!" I bowed and walked to the side, and watched them set up a table of spears. Obsidian walked in shortly afterwards, and picked a few spears, he headed to the targets, which we similar to mine. He threw all the spears to their targets, only missing one. "Good job!" I shouted from behind. "Thank you!" He ran up and hugged me, I hugged him back, little did we know that we were supposed to leave the room. "Kids, stop hugging and get outta here!" We ran out of the room and headed back to our apartment. "Hello, lovebirds!" "Septimus, stop calling us that." "It's true though!" I rolled my eyes and saw Missy, she was on the phone. "We'll be up shortly Lucan, don't worry, they'll be excited to see you! Alright? Bye!" Missy hung up. "Come on! We're going to floor twelve!" I smiled, _Spikelet likes us!_ We walked out the door and went to the elevator and pressed the 12 button. I could feel us rising to the top, I liked it. We finally arrived to floor 12, I was excited, I'd get to talk to Spikelet. I knocked on the door. "Hello, come in. I'm Lucan." "Nice to meet you, I'm Septimus." They shook hands and Lucan let us in. "Spikelet! Your allies are here!" "Hey." "Hi!" I hugged her, instantly she smiled and laughed. "Let's watch for our training scores! I'll get some popcorn." _Nice, popcorn, so we can spit it out when we get extremely low scores! _We silently awaited our training scores, we focused on all of the scores, the careers had a nines, tens, and elevens. Rebekkah got a five, a low scores, she had to be careful. I watched as the number six flashed on the TV, our scores! "Marigold Perthshire, gets a eleven!" "Good job!" "Thanks." I blushed, I got a really good score. "Obsidian Darkbloom gets a ten!" "Good job!" I hugged him and we laughed right through the scores for Districts 7 and 8. We saw the scores for 9, 10, and 11. Five, six, seven, eight, four and three. "Spikelet Abernathy gets a twelve!" "I can't believe it!" We started throwing popcorn at each other for no reason, everyone was laughing and having fun. It was a fun day, but after two days, we'd be in the games. I hate those games.


	6. Chapter 6

GUESS WHAT ? IT'S GAME TIME! DUN DUN DUN! ( I skipped the day before the games, since those are usually uneventful.)I haven't updated anything for a while, and I'm SO SORRY! I have been really busy lately, I've been doing stuff and working on my stories , which I have rewritten over a THOUSAND TIMES! Enjoy! (This is in Obsidian's POV)

…... ….. ….. …. …. … … … … …. … …. …... ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. .. . . . . …...

I woke up from a tap on the shoulder, Marigold was standing by my bed, with tears in her eyes. Then I realized what day it was. _The games. The games. The games. _"Here's your uniform, I had to bring it for you." She put it on the nightstand next to my bed. "I love you, Obsidian. If I can't win with you, will you win for me?" "Of course I will." I got out of my bed and pulled her close, I let her cry on my shoulder. "One last kiss?" She asked me, I only nodded my head in reply. I kissed her and forgot about everything, the games, our fallings, our despise. I didn't want to pull away, but I had too. I remembered my vow, to protect her at all costs. "I have to go now, I'll see you in the arena. I hope." Marigold walked away and out of my room. I looked at the tribute's uniform for the year, a shirt and a pair of pants, like what I would wear at home. I put it on and found Septimus at the door. "It's time, come with me." He told me, with a tense tone of voice. I didn't protest and followed him out of the apartment, we up to the rooftop, where a large plane was waiting. Septimus lead me to the plane and walked away, he put two fingers to his lips and held them in the air, "Good luck." The peacekeepers in the plane put me in a seat next to the tribute who arrived before me and they put the tracker in my arm. The plane started to fly, all the tributes sat in silence, doing absolutely nothing. I kept glancing at Marigold and Spikelet, who were signing to each other, they must have been planning our strategy. The plane flew for continuous hours, until it finally landed in a remote location. I was lead in a underground room where my stylist, Charcoal was sitting. "Charcoal?" I looked at her in awe. "Nobody can know I'm here. Marigold wanted me to give you this." She held out a wire bracelet. "It was her parent's friends bracelet, he died in the games, so it was given to Indigo." "Thank you." I put on the bracelet, I didn't realize I didn't have a token, I was glad that Marigold had done that, she had given me Topher's man bracelet, _the most famous bracelet in Panem_. "Walk into the platform, you don't have all day." I walked into the platform as I was told and it closed around me, I started to panic. "Good luck." Charcoal mouthed and the platform started to rise. I got my first glimpse of the arena, it was a barren city.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The gong sounded and I headed towards the cornucopia, I was ahead of most of the tributes and grabbed a spear and a blowgun, for Marigold. I could feel a arrow land on my arm, I screamed in pain and ran away, not wanting to get injured anymore. I ran into the city and found Marigold, Spikelet, and Rebekkah on a bridge, they were waving for me. I ran to them and we decided to keep walking while we discussed our plan. "We're going to find the end of the arena or at least somewhere close, we'll find someplace safe place to stay for a while." Spikelet explains. "Good plan," We walk to the other side of the bridge and find houses, lots of them, but we keep going, they could have been traps. We walk for miles, nobody has followed us. We ended up in another neighborhood, a nicer looking one than the last, the sign said "Cherry Hill" We walked down inside and took a look around. "You think it's safe?" Marigold asked. "I think it is." I replied, I held her hand and we walked further down the road, all the sudden we heard a rustle in the trees. Rebekkah and I guarded Marigold, Spikelet ran into the woods and only a few minutes later a cannon sounded, there must have been somebody back there. Spikelet runs back to us, with blood on her hands. "What did you do?" Rebekkah asks "I found the District 11 male tribute, I choked him to death, I forced him to tell me what he was doing. Apparently he wanted to kill Marigold, let' s keep going." We walked all the way to the end of the neighborhood, there were six houses all looked empty and safe, but they might have been traps. "We have to pick a house, we don't have all day, tomorrow we have to go even further down the arena, we have to make it to the end." "Let's go in the red one, it looks safest, I can tell." Marigold replies We all walk up to the red house and open the front door, there wasn't a trap waiting for us like we expected. I looked at the the sky, the dead tributes displayed before me, I was glad it wasn't any of us. Yet.


End file.
